You and The Past
by Mokuji
Summary: Kalanya, kenangan indah adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang terlewat sadis. [Yoonmin/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin/BTS Fiction]
Ada yang pernah mengatakan.

Bahwa sebuah pemahaman dan kepemilikan akan masa lalu yang indah akan membangun tubuh kita menjadi selalu positif dan optimis dalam memandang segala hal.

Tapi, bolehkan jika ada yang menolaknya?

Ayolah. Itu hanya teori picisan yang sangat-tidak-berdasar.

Dalam dirinya, tersimpan milyaran memori indah dari masa lalu. Terhitung sejak pertama kali menyaksikan seringai lucu _orang itu_ , entahlah, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kapasitas otak dan hati ini memang tak diragukan lagi, sempurna. Dalam sebuah memoar, ada begitu banyak citra-citra aneka warna yang tersimpan; manis dan sempurna.

Itu semua telah terakreditasi sebagai sebuah masa lalu yang–amat sangat–indah.

Dan memori tentang masa lalu yang betapa indah, sama sekali tak membuat mata jahitan itu memandang segalanya secara positif dengan rasa optimis.

Tidak. Sama sekali.

Kenyataannya deretan kenangan indah itu justru menggerogoti semangat hidupnya.

Membuatnya semakin terlupakan dari hingar-bingar perputaran semesta.

Tergerus; hidup menunggu begitu lama dalam _kepastian yang tak pasti_.

Ah.

Kalanya, kenangan indah adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang terlewat sadis.

* * *

Mokuji

.

 **YOU AND THE PAST**

.

" _ **Yang paling menyakitkan adalah, ketika wajahmu di masa lalu melangkah santai dalam alam pikirku yang tenang."**_ – Min Yoongi.

* * *

Berapa lama?

Tujuh bulan. Sudah selama ini dirinya menjadi sebatang lidi lapuk yang merindukan percikan api. Yah, dengan harapan akan segera membakar habis dan memusnahkan tubuhnya. Merasa tak lagi berharga, padahal di tengah keistimewaannya yang menggunung.

Hei, tahukah rasanya menjadi orang yang tampan dan imut secara bersamaan? Rasanya menjadi orang yang jenius dan bertalenta secara bersamaan? Rasanya menjadi orang yang romantis dan humoris secara bersamaan?

Tapi sebelum dijawab orang, dia selalu menyangkal semua pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan baliknya yang menjurus.

 _Tahukah rasanya menjadi orang yang ditinggalkan dan tersakiti secara bersamaan?_

Dan semuanya hening.

Min Yoongi melalui tujuh bulannya–hingga detik ini–dengan wajah yang senantiasa mengudarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan batiniah pada Tuhannya; hanya ia yang tahu. Mengapa ia ditinggalkan dalam kondisi tidak ingin ditinggalkan, mungkin salah satunya.

Entah yang lain.

Satu, dua, empat, delapan, dan seterusnya. Angka akan tetap berdiri sebagai nominal dan waktu tetap berjalan sebagai durasi.

Atas dasar frasa-frasa angka yang menggumpal membentuk rentang waktu menyedihkan, Yoongi tahu, dirinya yang menjadi pesakitan dadakan ini layak dicemooh. _Yup_ , sangat layak!

Hanya karena merindu, lalu Yoongi yang sempurna mengeropos perlahan-lahan seperti ini?

"Bung, apa kau tidak bosan terus-terusan diberi motivasi?"

Serak suara itu menegur lamunannya yang menjengkelkan. Yoongi sudah terbiasa dengan Seokjin yang selalu menepuk bahunya ketika mendapati dirinya menyudut dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kim Seokjin." Balasnya, lesu.

Tatapan Seokjin masih sama–bersimpati. "Baiklah. Kalau ini maumu. Tapi kalau sampai aku mendengar berita malpraktik karena kau terlalu sibuk melamun dan tidak konsen terhadap para pasienmu, kupenggal kepalamu dengan garpu tumpul."

"Dasar psikopat."

"Kau sudah mulai berani pada senior rupanya."

Yoongi tersenyum secara ajaib, yang langsung direspon oleh Seokjin secara positif.

"Sudahlah," Pelan tangan Seokjin mengusap punggung Yoongi. "Jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini, dia akan kecewa."

"Apa, disana dia juga melihatku?"

"Tidak hanya itu, Yoongi. Dia juga mendoakanmu, mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau _–_ "

"Kalau dia khawatir, mengapa dia tidak kembali?"

Ups. _Mulut bodoh, mulut bodoh!_ Seokjin mendadak ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri.

"Atau, dia menginginkanku untuk segera menyusulnya?"

Dalam hening selanjutnya, pemanas ruangan itu menjadi objek satu-satunya yang berani bersuara.

Dan ketika Yoongi mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya untuk yang ke dua kali, Seokjin merasa ngeri dengan kondisi juniornya itu.

Senyum yang menyedihkan.

"Permisi, Dokter Min, ada pasien yang baru tiba di ruang gawat darurat."

* * *

/" _Yak, Min Yoongi! Aku bahkan sampai harus membohongi istriku karena aku–_ "/

"Ayolah, Seokjin tampan. Jangan berlebihan, aku kan tidak memaksamu kemari. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi merasa bersalah."

/" _What? Kau memang pantas merasa bersalah, nak, membatalkan janji secara sepihak begitu mendadak seperti ini. Lalu sekarang aku harus kemana?_ "/

"Kau dimana?"

/" _Sudah terlanjur di mobil, bodoh!_ "/

"Uhm, bagaimanajikakaumemutarbalikmobilmulalukau–"

/" _Pelan-pelan bicaranya, anak setan_."/

"Iya, iya. Bagaimana jika kau memutar balik mobilmu lalu kau ajak istrimu dan Taejin ke taman bermain sampai sore, lalu setelah kau mengantar mereka pulang kau bisa ke rumahku malam ini."

/" _Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin kalau kau baru senggang saat malam._ "/

"Maaf, kak."

/" _Memangnya ada keperluan apa siang ini?_ "/

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

/"..."/

"Halo?"

/" _Min Yoongi. Apa kau ingat bahwa Kim Seokjin sudah melarangmu untuk sering-sering mengunjungi tempat itu? Aku hanya melaksanakan mandat orang tuamu yang kelewat betah tinggal di Amerika itu, Min sayang. Kau, tidak mengunjunginya lagi, kan?_ "/

"Tidak,"

 _Tidak salah lagi_.

* * *

"Hei, mana selamat siang untukku."

Gumaman brengsek yang terulas manis. Yoongi mengetuk bongkahan marmer dingin itu pelan, lalu menyingkirkan serbuk es yang menempelinya. Keadaan musim dingin yang gila di akhir tahun ini telah membuat sepetak tanah teristimewanya ini diisolasi oleh kebekuan yang menurutnya, tidak manusiawi.

Biarlah Yoongi sibuk dalam kejengkelannya.

Yang jelas, walau mengerikan, kali ini senyum di wajah pucatnya terpahat lebih padat.

"Hari ini 30 Desember. Kau pasti ingat. Teman idiot kesayanganmu itu berulang tahun. Ah, mana mungkin Jimin melupakannya. Jimin bahkan lebih semangat di malam ulang tahun Kim Taehyung daripada malam ulang tahun Min Yoongi, haha."

Dedaunan ceri kering yang berserakan itu sudah tak lagi pada posisinya.

Menjauh, terbawa desah angin sendu.

"Hari ini, lagi-lagi Kak Seokjin menyuruhku untuk tidak menemuimu. Jahat, ya."

Tidak.

Dunialah yang jahat.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yoongi-Yoongi-Yoongi-Yoongi-Min Yoongi!"_

" _Apa, sih. Jangan sok imut."_

 _Jimin membulatkan pipinya, seperti mandu baru matang._

 _Mencelos._

" _Bantu aku memikirkan ending ceritanya, please..." Jimin memasang wajah lucu mematikannya._

" _Penulisnya kan Park Jimin. Bukan Min Yoongi." Menenggak tuntas americanonya, Yoongi menatap jendela kaca di sampingnya. Sok mengacuhkan Jimin._

" _Nanti namamu akan kutulis di kolom thanks to, serius! Bantu aku, kak."_

 _Mana tahan Yoongi jika Jimin sudah berpolah begini. Menggeser mac Jimin dan membaca beberapa kalimat di layarnya–dengan cepat-cepat._

" _Kenapa, Rachel terkesan menyedihkan seperti ini?" Yoongi mengetuk layar mac Jimin._

" _Sad ending!" Seru Jimin bersemangat. "Aku ingin agar pembaca merenungkan semua yang Rachel dan Rey lakukan selama mereka berhubungan."_

" _Hm. Tapi aku menginginkan happy ending."_

" _Karena?"_

" _Yang kutahu, Tuhan selalu membuat sebuah akhir yang bahagia. Jika sebuah akhir itu tidak bahagia, berarti itu bukanlah sebuah akhir yang sebenarnya."_

 _Tidak salah jika Jimin tersenyum dalam diam._

* * *

Min Yoongi adalah korban kebengisan semesta.

Itu menurut Kim Seokjin.

Karena Yoongi tidak pernah meminta untuk tenggelam dalam belantara mengerikan ini; kehilangan dan ditinggalkan. Seokjin akan berusaha gila-gilaan untuk yang terbaik bagi Yoongi–si junior kesayangannya–agar kebahagiaan kembali menjadi tema utama hari-harinya.

Merasa miris akan perlakuan waktu terhadap Yoongi, Seokjin, yang dalam hatinya selalu ingin menghujat tanpa tedeng aling-aling, senantiasa berharap agar ada tiang pancang yang, baiklah, mungkin jatuh dari langit pun tak apa, yang dapat menguatkan Yoongi kembali.

Karena kesalahan setitik terjadi.

Yang membuat Seokjin ingin putus asa.

Ingin?

Padahal awal mulanya baik-baik saja. Dia datang membawa ayam goreng dan syal rajutan dari istrinya sebagai hadiah Natal–walau terlambat–untuk Yoongi. Baru satu menit Seokjin berkutat di dapur untuk mencuci piring, ia sudah mendengar isakan Yoongi dari arah ruang tengah.

Mungkin petisinya begini, " _Perlu dikaji ulang, apakah layak Tuhan menciptakan sebuah air mata._ "

Seokjin mendatanginya, dan memeluk Yoongi lekat seperti biasanya. Tak perlu bertanya lagi apa yang membuatnya menangis malam ini, karena mungkin jawaban Yoongi akan seperti yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Di jam sembilan malam, dia selalu mengirimkan _voice note_."

Ya, dia tahu. Seokjin tahu, sekarang sudah pukul delapan lewat lima puluh empat menit. Ei, bodoh, harusnya masih terus mengajak Yoongi mengobrol sampai jam sepuluh, agar anak itu teralihkan.

"Yoongi. Jika kau seperti ini terus–"

"Disana dia akan merasa sedih, kan?"

Biarkan tangan hangat itu mengusap punggungnya. Seperti serial yang berepisode, terus berlaku dan berjalan sampai akhirnya. Entah apa itu definisi mutlak dari sebuah akhir.

"Min Yoongi..."

* * *

Pada sebuah keheningan, Yoongi membuang nafas hangatnya. Tersenyum sesaat setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya. Hoseok dan pacar idiotnya–sebut saja Taehyung–mengajaknya berlibur tahun baru di Gangwon. Kau tahu, sahabat adalah salah satu kurnia semesta yang tak tertanding harga. Apa sih yang tidak untuk seorang sahabat?

Sayangnya di malam tahun baru Yoongi memiliki jadwal jaga di rumah sakit. Dan sayangnya lagi, Yoongi menggunakan kesibukannya sebagai alasan murahan.

"Maaf, ya. Pelatih Jung."

Kadang, ketika dunia menyediakan kebahagiaan, Yoongi selalu menampiknya dan menyibukkan diri berada di arus kesedihan yang berlarut.

* * *

Ia menyaksikan sebuah kalimat sanksi yang terpahat di wajah langit malam.

Gemerlap manikam angkasa yang berbisik mengenai kehidupannya yang semakin tak bernyawa, seraya bertanya mengapa.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggariskan senyum sebagai sebuah jawaban.

 _Dalam keadaan jujur yang sejujur-jujurnya, hatinya berdenyut sakit karena rasa malu akan kesedihan yang memakan habis bidang kebahagiaannya_.

Mari, silahkan. Silahkan untuk menertawakan.

Sekarang dia benar-benar hancur.

Min Yoongi, seorang dokter bedah muda dan salah satu pianis lima besar dalam Kompetisi Chopin dua tahun lalu. Apa? Duduk di bangku usang tepi jalan dengan wajah merah dan mulut berbau alkohol?

Berikut kesedihan kronis yang membuatnya ingin lupa ingatan.

Pada sebuah malam hangat, akhir Juni tahun lalu.

Yang celakanya juga merupakan titik awal dari rusaknya Min Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kenapa marah?"_

"Kak _, sudah kubilang. Aku tidak suka."_

" _Tapi ini urusan pekerjaan, Jimin. Relasi, kau tahu maksudku, kan?"_

" _Kau dokter, tak pantas melakukannya."_

" _Baiklah, maafkan aku."_

" _Astaga. Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu. Siapa yang menjagamu dari pengaruh orang-orang gendut dan minuman sialannya itu."_

 _Kecupan singkat di dahi Jimin malam itu adalah sebuah selamat malam dan permohonan maaf terakhir kalinya._

 _Dunia memang tidak bisa–dan tidak ingin–diraba._

 _Jadi tak akan pernah terbaca sebelum kejadian benar-benar ditayangkan._

 _Mungkin, jika Yoongi tidak meladeni dokter-dokter senior di klub golfnya, ia pasti akan pulang cepat tanpa duduk lengket di kedai itu._

 _Mungkin, jika Yoongi sadar jika dahi Jimin berkeringat dingin, ia pasti akan mengantarkannya pulang dengan sehat._

 _Dan mungkin, mungkin, jika Jimin jujur mengenai kondisi tubuhnya, mungkin guratan pena akan berbelok kembali ke jalur tulisan yang benar; happy ending._

 _Mengapa._

 _Mengapa di pagi harinya, Yoongi harus mendengar kabar mengenai penemuan korban tabrak lari yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di tepi jalan seputaran Yongsan._

" _...diduga korban mengalami kondisi kesehatan yang buruk ketika hendak menyeberang sehingga tidak memperhatikan truk minyak yang melaju kencang."_

 _Korban itu._

 _Namanya Park Jimin._

* * *

Yoongi melangkah kecil, pelan. Pukul satu dini hari, yang ia lihat di sekeliling hanya sepi dan dingin.

"Oh."

Tuhan, benarkah?

"Kau?"

Bibir ranum–kering–yang terbuka bebas, mengulurkan perkataan singkat yang mengganggu desir angin malam. Matanya memandang koordinat horizontal lurus di hadapan batang hidungnya.

Pada si wajah lugu yang berdiri dengan senyuman itu.

"Apa kau datang karena marah setelah melihatku _minum_ seperti ini, oh?" Terkekeh menyakitkan, Yoongi merasa menang. "Ah, seandainya dari kemarin aku melakukan ini. Kau pasti akan pulang lebih awal, iya kan?"

 _Setelah membuatku hancur seperti sekarang_.

Hanya pulasan senyum yang ia dapat. Wajah itu tetap bisu dengan pesonanya yang tak pernah kikis karena perbedaan dunia.

Suara renyah berbisik, "Jangan pergi lagi."

 _Tak akan._

 _Tak akan pergi._

 _Sendiri._

 _Aku._

 _Harus bersamamu._

"Mengapa harus meninggalkanku?"

Sebuah kuasa memperbolehkan suara itu menguar lagi.

"Kau tahu. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah, ketika wajahmu di masa lalu melangkah santai dalam alam pikirku yang tenang."

Apakah.

"Kali ini juga sama?"

 _Mungkin._

 _Tidak._

Sama sekali tak ada frasa terlambat. Untuk sebuah keyakinan yang membuncah hingga mengetuk langit. Tidak akan terulang untuk yang kedua kali sebenarnya sebuah ketakutan, secara tata cara baca dunia yang memang rumit.

Namun apalah semua itu, Yoongi tidak ingin mendengar bisik-bisik kecaman lagi; rindu dan sakit lagi secara lebih tepat.

Tak mempedulikan eksistensi cahaya terang yang menelisik dari sebuah sudut mati, yang ia inginkan adalah merengkuh tangan sosok yang tersenyum manis disana. Ya, dia mendapatkannya. Yoongi mendapatkan tangan dingin itu.

"Jimin, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Tujuh bulan lebih tujuh hari.

Penantian yang kejam.

Bagi segurat hati yang rapuh.

Dan saat dentuman klakson serta decit lengking _itu_ terlempar, semua telinga menjadi tuli, semua mata menjadi buta, dan semua lidah menjadi tuna wicara.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lekuk binar senyuman yang begitu lembut.

Ketika tubuhnya terhempas jauh seperti gumpalan kertas yang tak berguna lagi.

Sebelum dunianya menjadi gelap karena rasa perih yang menusuk keji.

Yoongi membiarkan ekspresi langit memuram karena bisikannya.

"Selamat tinggal, masa lalu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Karena aku tidak mampu menahan diri dengan _pair_ yang satu ini. Entahlah, dari kemarin sudah tak tahan ingin menulis sesuatu tentang Yoonmin. Dan berbuah sebuah angst gagal di suatu hari yang tenang ini. Aku masih belajar untuk membuat genre yang haru-biru, hehe, jadi maaf kalau hasilnya sangat _receh_ dan tidak manusiawi. Mohon kritikannya. Ah, iya, ngomong-ngomong, salam berjumpa kembali. Bagi yang kemarin menginginkan sekuel TBS, maaf, aku tidak bisa merealisasikannya. Mungkin aku akan kembali dengan Vhope _fiction_ yang lain di bulan depan. Semoga saja, aku sendiri tidak berani menjamin.

 _Anyway_.

 _Thanks and see ya_!


End file.
